Unlikely Source
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After a particularly bad day in class, Weiss just wants to be alone. For better or worse, Jaune doesn't want to leave her alone. Implied Jaune/Weiss, though it can be seen as friendship (hence the genre).


**After watching** Players and Pieces**, and seeing Jaune lunge for Weiss as she fell, I thought "Well that'd be an interesting couple to see, even if it only lasted five seconds."**

**And then this happened.**

**This is a bit fan made since I'm not sure what Weiss' home life is like.**

**If you honestly think I own **_RWBY_**, you apparently don't read the credits well.**

* * *

Weiss ran through the corridors of the campus, pushing past the other students who weren't smart enough to see the murderous look in her eyes. After little time, she was able to find a quiet, secluded area to be by herself. It was the abandoned tower at the southern end of the campus; no one knew why it was there, or what purposed it had served. She ran up the stairwell and sat with her legs hanging over the edge. Once finally situated, she released a shaky huff as she attempted to calm herself down. Today hadn't been a very good day for her.

Professor Port thought it'd be a good idea to have the partners' team up and spar against each other. He figured that, by now, everyone would know their partner's battle techniques, and so the match would end in a draw. Instead, Weiss had lost. Ruby didn't have a particular fighting technique except to hit hard and hit fast. And if that didn't work, just keeping hitting. Unlike Weiss, who had a particular way of fighting, Ruby was all over the board, and her un-predictableness had been her victory.

Weiss wasn't as angry about losing as she was about what it meant. She knew her family was spying on her; they wanted to keep track of her progress in the school. They didn't want her to tarnish the Schnee name. They would hear about her loss, and she'd be given a stern lecturing about how she was a Schnee and that Schnee's aren't supposed to lose. They're to be perfect; always perfect.

"Uhhh, hey Weiss?"

Weiss turned a glare on the idiot who dared to intrude on her. Jaune stood several feet from the girl, nervous about getting any closer.

"Go away," Weiss snapped.

"You ran out of the classroom pretty fast, after your fight with Ruby," Jaune commented.

"Yeah, so?" she demanded.

"Well, I mean... you did pretty good in the fight. I thought you two would destroy the room," Jaune responded, giving a tiny chuckle at the end.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed, turning her attention away from the boy.

Pretty good? Pretty good wasn't good enough. It was never enough. Only perfect was enough. She had to be perfect.

Cautiously, Jaune moved closer, and sat down. He still kept a respectable distance between the two.

"So...uhm...any reason you ran out?" Jaune asked.

"None that I want to share with you," Weiss snapped.

"Oh...well...my mom always says that it's better to talk out your problems than to hold them in," Jaune continued, not taking the hint that Weiss wanted him gone. Or perhaps he was just ignoring it.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed with a new emotion leaking through.

Was it anger? No, no it wasn't that. It was more like... jealousy. Weiss quickly stomped that emotion down. She had given up being jealous a long time ago, when she'd been at the park and saw mothers holding their daughters with love and talking to them kindly and just _being_ there. Seeing children run to their parents and proudly present various items that the parents said were lovely no matter how ugly or deformed it was. She had given up on being jealous of a life she could never have.

"You okay?" Jaune asked. "You spaced out there."

"Just thinking," Weiss responded.

"About...?" Jaune prompted.

Weiss turned another glare on him, making him hold his hands up in surrender.

"None of my business, right," he said. "Well...we could just sit here quietly until you're up to talking."

"Why are you even here?" Weiss demanded.

"Well... I wanted to help you," Jaune said. "You ran out of there before the others could talk to you. And hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't check on you?"

"We're not friends," Weiss pointed out.

"Well..." Jaune paused as he came up with something. "We hang out."

"That's because you stick around with Ruby," Weiss pointed out.

"And we talk sometimes," Jaune continued, ignoring Weiss' response.

"We don't hold conversations," Weiss added.

"And you also hang out with Pyrrha at breakfast," Jaune added.

"Doesn't mean I'm hanging out with you," Weiss responded.

"So I mean, that sort of makes us friends," Jaune finished, a shaky smile on his face.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I don't have friends."

Having friends meant letting people get close. Meant more opinions that needed to be held up. Meant an image she had to keep. Friends who get close can hurt more than a Grimm.

"Everyone has friends," Jaune responded softly, noting that she had gone off into her mind again. "I mean, your teammates are your friends, aren't they?"

"I don't have friends," Weiss repeated. "It's just been my life."

"That sounds...sad," Jaune commented.

Weiss didn't respond. She already knew the sad, lonely life she lived. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively. She rested her chin on her knees, continuing to stare out at the scenery around her. Jaune continued to watch her, trying to find something to say.

"Well...we're your friends, even if you don't think we are," Jaune stated.

"Why?" Weiss demanded, though she didn't sound angry. She sounded empty. "Why would you think that? I'm not easy to deal with, I'm bossy, and I attack all of you. Why would you think of me as your friend?"

What reason would he have to be friends with her? All she did was criticize him, mocked him, and even had Pyrrha throw a spear at him when he got too close for comfort. Shouldn't these factors make him hate her?

"Well, that is true," Jaune said with a slight nod. "But that's what makes you, well, you. You're really strong, both physically and mentally. You have a sort of confidence that we rely on. And you're more realistic than Ruby, which makes you instrumental to your team. So the reason I consider you my friend, is because you're you."

Weiss's eyes widened at the answer. Liked her just because she was her? The real her? Not what she was to be?

"I know you're some heiress to a big company," Jaune said before pausing. "Okay, actually, I didn't know that. Blake had to inform me. But still, I get that being of importance can be a lot of hard work, and that you have to keep up appearances. But with us, you can just be you. You don't have to be anything other than Weiss."

Tears were forming in the girl's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. Probably when she was a little girl; her parents didn't want a weak child, and so crying was out of the question. But hearing that she was accepted because she was _she_, the response just happened. She began to cry. The tears fell down silently, before her body began to convulse, and she began to sob quietly.

Jaune watched her, still nervous. Cautiously, he reached out and placed his hand on her back. Like lightning, she turned and buried her face into his chest plate. Since they had been sparring, they were wearing their normal outfits compared to their school uniforms. The boy blushed several shades of red, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her frame.

Later, Weiss would be embarrassed about the fact that she'd cried, in front of Jaune no less. Or that she openly held onto the boy. But for now, she simply sought the acceptance that she had often sought from her family but was rejected. It was an affection she thought she could never have or gain. Her family had left scars less visible than the one on her face, but still there.

_But maybe,_ she thought as she calmed down. She didn't move from her spot in Jaune's arms. _But maybe some friends can help._


End file.
